Lilo's adventure
by sergeant peace
Summary: It's been six years since the fight with Leroy and now a sixteen year old Lilo finds herself feeling alone, Stitch never seems to be around when she needs him, and her other 'friends' barely even pay attention to her, but when a boy from another planet comes to earth for her help, has Lilo found a new friend? or just another problem?
1. Chapter 1

Lilo walked into the council chambers, Stitch beside her, it had been six years since the incident with Leroy and Lilo was now sixteen and was serving on the galactic council, representing earth, the sixteen year old girl had grown into a beautiful teen, though she was slender and smaller then her friends. "I wonder why the council was called." She muttered, "The next official meeting is two months from now."

Stitch shrugged, the once small and fluffy experiment had grown to be about the size of an average lion, his body had also gotten more muscular.

"Maybe the councilwoman is retiring, I hear she's close to retirement."

Stitch shrugged again, walking onto the earth's platform. Lilo sighed, stitch wasn't as chatty as he used to be, preferring to talk with his 'cousins' instead of with Lilo, Lilo sat down and looked around.

"The council will come to order!" the councilwoman shouted, making everyone settle down.

"First and only order of business today comes from the planet Raiden in the Orion system." The councilwoman said as the gigantic doors opened and a grav-platform flew in, carrying four humanoids into the chamber they were dressed in military garb, their chests and one of their arms covered in armor, helmets under one arm, their hair was long and straight. With the younger ones having a small braid going down the left side of their face, one of them, a younger one, looked around and caught Lilo's eye, he smiled and nodded to her.

Lilo looked around, "me?" she mouthed to him.

He nodded with a slightly large grin, and then turned to the councilwoman as his leader stepped forward.

"Grand councilwoman." He said, kneeling, "I am Stoik the strong, and I am hear to ask for help."

"What help do you need Stoik?"

"Our planet Raiden is under attack, by a Starfleet from the bastard Grogs!" he shouted. A sudden uproar throughout the council sounded, Grogs? How could that be?

"SILENCE!" the councilwoman shouted, "what would you have us do? The council has no jurisdiction over the Grogs, they are a rogue planet, and as I remember, your planet made it clear that they did not want to be apart of the Federation."

"Ma'am, we may not be apart of your council," he said, "but my planet is in danger, lives are at stake! Even now our forces are doing all they can to stop the attacks, the Grogs are at the door of my capital, trying to force their way inside, I beg of you, allow the planets closest to us to send aid!"

"I cannot dictate those planets Stoik," she looked up, "the only planets close to you are Gaspen, Minth, and Earth, they will be the ones to decide."

Stoik turned to them, "what say you?"

The representative of Gaspen stood up, he looked like a massive man, only his skin was rock hard and his eyes were red, "I am Councilman Gorgon, Gaspen has always been a friend of Raiden, and will always be Stoik, I will send word to my overlord and have him send a fleet!"

A nod of approval went through the council.

The Minth representative stepped forward, he looked like a human, only he had five arms and he was deathly pale, "I am grand councilman Gree, Minth would like to help Stoik, but we will not send help!"

Cries of outrage drowned out what the representative was going to say, "I will not put my planet in danger to help you barbaric rabble!" He shouted.

"What did you call me!" Stoik shouted, grabbing the hilt of hat Lilo assumed was a sword.

"Calm yourself!" the councilwoman shouted again, "Lilo, what say you?"

Lil stood up, true she was the representative, but the only people on the earth that really knew that was the UN and even then she was a secret to most of the public, "I would love to help, but the earth does not have interplanetary capabilities, we ourselves are still divided amongst ourselves…" she looked down at Stoik, "I wish I could help…but there's not much I can do."

Stoik nodded to her, "I understand your predicament young one," he said, and then turned to the council, "I thank you! For listening to our predicament! May the federation live long and prosperous!" and with that their grav-platform flew away.

"This concludes our meeting! May peace go with you all!"

Lilo walked towards the ship that brought her there, Jumba and Pleakley were sitting outside of it playing cards.

"Lilo!" someone shouted, making her turn around, Stoik the strong was walking towards her.

"Hello…Stoik right?" she asked.

"Yes, that is me." He said, the old man had a slight twinkle in his eye, "I truly thank you for listening to our plight, I know of earth's history and cannot ask you to put this to your UN."

She nodded, "of course."

"But I must tell you to warn them." He said, "for if Raiden, Minth, and Gaspen are to fall, then Earth will be next."

"But…I thought Minth wasn't joining?"

"They won't, but do you expect Grogs to leave them? No they will attack the Minth, and it will fall, quicker then either Raiden or Gaspen."

Lilo nodded, "I understand, I will alert the UN."

He nodded, "I hope you have a safe trip home young one." He said, bowing to her, then turning around and walking towards his battle cruiser.

Lilo nodded to him, "You too!" she shouted, waving, she saw the boy again, he smiled at her, his grey eyes having the same twinkle as Stoik. Lilo smiled back and waved, he held up two fingers and then walked onto the cruiser.

"Ah, methinks someone likes you." Jumba said from behind her.

"Oh come on, I don't even know him." Lilo said.

Jumba shook his head, "let's get going, PLEAKLEY! You steal another card from the deck again and I will smash your little head in!"

* * *

The young Raiden sat in his room, his armor was removed and he was in a tunic lying in his bed.

"Gambit." Stoik said walking in, "my son, get your armor on, I do not like this silence.'

"Aye father." He said standing up and going to his armor, "has the representative of Earth arrived safely?"

"I expect so." Stoik said, "What is your affiliation with her?"

"Nothing father." He said, strapping two swords onto his back, and then picking up a blaster rifle.

Stoik gave him a toothy grin, "be careful boy, you start a interplanetary incident and I'm going to have to kick your arse back home."

Gambit shook his head, before he could say anything an explosion rocked the ship, sending both him and his father to the ground, alarms blared and men started running out of their rooms, quickly putting on their gear.

"We're under attack!" the Galley officer shouted over the Comms system. "All hands on deck!"

Gambit and Stoik stood and ran to the bridge, explosions and screaming filled the air.

"What the hell is going on!" Stoik shouted.

"Sir it's the Grogs! As soon as we entered our airspace they attacked! we're outnumber ten to one!"

"Counter them! Fire our cannons! Blast those damn grogs to hell!"

Gambit ran down to the gunnery deck, the gunners scrambling to load the cannons, Gambit jumped into the gunner seat of a Rail gun, "take this." He growled and started firing, the rounds slamming into the Grogs ships. The end of the barrel slowly starting to turn red from the heat of the rounds.

An explosion rocked the ship again and the lower half of the gunner deck blew apart, destroying most of the cannons.

"Stoik! Gunnery deck C is out of commission! The Grogs are boarding the ship!"

Stoik glared ahead at the incoming ships.

Gambit continued to fire, a small ship slammed into the deck beside him, he jumped off as the door opened.

"Grogs." Gambit growled as the gigantic dark-skinned behemoth's started stomping towards him, he pulled out his swords, curved sabers with gold inlayed into the grip, he pressed a button on the side and the edge came to life with a blue plasma, "bring it." He shouted and ran forward.

* * *

Lilo stepped out of her shower and got dressed into her pajamas, she looked up at stitch's' bed, "empty again…"she mumbled and sighed, she walked over to the computer and turned it on, getting on Skype.

"Lilo,' the president said appearing on the screen, "what news do you bring?"

"War for three planets." Lilo said, "possibly for us if the three fall."

"What?"

"a planet not too far from ours named Raiden is under attack from something called Grog's, it asked for help from three of the closest planets, Gaspen is sending help, Minth isn't going to try and of course we can't really help."

The president nodded, "we need to reveal the truth about the universe."

"UN would never allow it sir."

"I know, but we need to convince them…thank you Lilo, you have a good school year." The screen turned dark and Lilo hit herself in the forehead, "I have school tomorrow!" she said angrily, 'I can't believe I forgot!" she slammed her head into the Desk, then walked to her window and looked out, "oh wow…someone's shooting fireworks…" she whispered, looking at the sky and seeing explosions and arcs of light, "wait…" she muttered running inside and grabbing her binoculars and looking out, "That's not fireworks…it's a war…"

* * *

Gambit and five others fell back to the hallways, "Dastan! Where are Tenoch and Roran?"

"Dead!" Dastan shouted, "We're the only ones left from the Gunnery Deck!"

"Damn!" Gambit growled and turned around, killing a Grog trying to enter the hallway, "There's too many!"

The intercom came on, "all hands abandon ship! Get to the escape pods!" Stoiks voice went over the Comms system, "get out of…GAH! DIE YOU BASTARD!"

Gambit started running towards the bridge, 'Gambit! It's too late!" Dastan shouted grabbing his friend, "Get to the escape pods!"

Gambit looked down the hall towards the bridge, "damn it!" he shouted and he and his team ran to the escape pods, not many were there, only fifty had survived this long, Gambit and his team got into one and it closed and shot out of the ship as five of the Grog's ships flew towards the crippled ship, charging their blasters for the final blow, six more escape pods ejected before the ship was destroyed, a gigantic explosion rocked the escape pods, knocking them towards the planet they had been hovering over.

"Shit! I lost control!" Dastan shouted, "prepare for a rough landing!"

"Tarloc! Freidrich! Buckle in!" Gambit shouted as the three escape pods broke through earth's atmosphere. "I'm going to try and land us on a small island!" Dastan shouted, "I would go for a continent if we had any thrust, but we don't."

Gambit looked out and saw the island.

"MAY DAY MAY DAY, I GOT GROGS ON MY TAIL!" one of the escape pods shouted, Gambit unbuckled himself and ran to the back, seeing three fighter ships flying towards them, one of them opened fire and blew apart one of the escape pods, the voice on the radio screamed as it blew, "Damn it!" he shouted, "Dastan get us down!"

"how about you get out and push!" Dastan shouted.

One of the ships was about to fire when a burst of plasma shot out of no where and blew apart a Grog's ships, "It's one of ours!" Gambit shouted getting a cheer from the survivors

A starfighter passed by them, the two of the grog's ships peeled off and attacked, the fighter outmaneuvered them and destroyed them, it shot at the third one as the third fired on it, both were hit, the Raiden star fighter blew into a million pieces while the Grog ship spun out of control, before it blew apart it shot it's blasters and hit Gambit's ship, sending it into a tailspin.

"We're hit!" Dastan shouted as they spun through the air.

"You're coming in two steep pull up!" Freidrich shouted.

"There's not much I can do right now!" Dastan shouted as they flew closer to the water, Gambit fell forward as they slammed into the water, the water started leaking into cracks through the window, "we need to get out!" he shouted, he ran over and helped Friedrich out of his seat, "Tarloc lets go!" he shouted, but found Tarloc dead, a shard of glass in his neck, "Damn it!" he shouted, "Dastan you ready!"

"Yeah, just don't drown us."

"No promises." Gambit muttered as he pulled the door open, letting in the water, as the water poured in Gambit kicked out and started swimming up to the surface, Freidrich and Dastan right behind him. They busted through the surface of the water and looked around, "Over there, land!" Dastan shouted, pointing at an Island, they started swimming towards it, Gambit walked onto the beach and looked up and saw some of the Escape pods landing on the island, "we can all regroup here." He muttered, then saw another Grog ship, "Son of a bitch!" he shouted, "Come on lets find shelter!" the three started running inland.

* * *

Lilo put on a jacket and some jeans and ran out of the house, a flashlight in her hands. She turned it on and ran through the forest, she heard several loud crashes in the middle of the forest but she wasn't going to go look at it, for all she knew these were the Grogs' that Stoik was talking about, she walked down the path looking around, 'Run!" she heard someone shout and she hid, two men ran past her, "Raiden…" she whispered, she was about to stand up when a giant strode past her, making her freeze.

"Come here sons of Raiden." It said with a deep threatening voice.

"Fuck you!" one shouted and the opened fire, the plasma bounced of it's armor as it raised it's own weapon and fired, one of the men was hit in the chest,

"DORTHIR" the other shouted as his friend died, the Grog shot forward and grabbed the grieving man by the neck and held him up.

"No, no! PLEASE!" he shouted as the Grog grabbed his arms and pulled him apart.

Lilo put a hand over her mouth, "oh my god…"She whispered.

The Grog threw the parts of the soldier away, "two found," he said into his Comms, "I have dealt with them." Then he strode away.

Lilo stood up and ran over to the two men, "dear lord…" she whispered.

'Help…' a voice croaked out, she looked over at the one named Dorthir and ran over to him, he was still alive, the blaster had hit him just above his elbow, leaving nothing but a bloody stump, his chest was burned badly.

"Don't worry, I'll get you out of here." She said, starting to pull him up, he bit into his leather tunic not wanting to scream and give away their location, she put his arm around her and together they started hobbling away, "what happened?" she asked him.

"We…we were going back to Raiden, Fucking Grog's were waiting for us." He muttered, "ten ships against our one, they slaughtered us, we were able to get into our escape pods before the ship blew up but…they sent down search parties to kill the rest of us…" he let out a gasp as his stump nudged a tree, sending a sharp lance of pain up his neck.

"Sorry…" Lil said, "I'll get you to Jumba's ship, maybe he has something to help you

* * *

Gambit ran as fast as he could, four Grog's behind him, "son of a bitch," he muttered, he was heading towards a giant lighthouse, _I'll make my stand there… _he thought to himself, going towards it, a plasma bolt hit him and he fell with a scream, he looked at his wound and saw a bad burn taking up most of his arm, his thigh was also burned"damn it!" he shouted struggling to stand up.

The Grog's got to him, one of them picking him up, "Raiden bastard," he growled.

"Meega nala kweesta you Grog mother Fucker!" Gambit croaked out, spitting on him.

The grog laughed and pulled out a knife, before he could kill Gambit an arc of electricity shot out and slammed into the Grog's neck, killing him instantly, another flash of electricity came out and electrocuted the rest.

Gambit fell to the ground groaning in pain, he heard a small zap and he opened his eyes, seeing two large blue eyes in his face, "Ashi salaam?" it asked.

Gambit tried to remember the words but failed.

"Are you…fine?" it asked hesitantly.

"I'm injured." Gambit muttered, "I'm not fine…"

it looked around then back down at him, it started nudging him to his feet, once Gambit was on his feet it led him to the lighthouse, "where are you taking me?"

"Some place safe." It said suddenly transforming into a bolt of lightning and shooting inside, the door opened and Gambit stumbled in, the thing led him to a small cot and Gambit collapsed on it, "what's your name?" he asked it.

"my name…Sparky." It said, then looked out the window, "night night here, I go upstairs, you stay." And with that sparky disappeared.

Gambit laid down and sighed, what was that thing?

* * *

Lilo sat in Jumba's ship, Jumba stood over an injured Dorthir, "his wounds are bad, Lilo," Jumba said, "plasma damage to what's left of his arm and burns to 45% of his chest."

"Will he live?" Lilo asked.

"Depends on how much he wants to survive." Jumba said.

"Get me back to fighting strength." Dorthir muttered, "please."

Jumba nodded, "I will begin making a prosthetic," he said, then walked over to a tub-like indentation in the side of the ship, he pressed a button and it filled with a purple liquid, "Lilo, help him in."

Lilo helped Dorthir to the tub, putting him in, as the liquid touched Dorthir's wounds he screamed in pain, "what's happening!" Lilo shouted as she saw his wounds fizz.

"This compound will reconstruct his destroyed Tissue, it will heal his wounds, but it won't build his arm again, doing that will take too much time, time that we don't have."

Dorthir screamed again.

"Should we take him out?" Lilo asked worriedly.

"Only If he wants us too."

"No, no it's not that bad…" Dorthir growled, biting his tongue.

Lilo sighed and sat down.

"LILO!" Nani shouted, stomping into the ship, "Lilo! It is one in the morning! You need to sleep! Who is that?"

"His name is Dorthir," Lilo said, "he is a soldier from the planet Raiden.

Nani put her hand on her forehead, "Lilo what did I say about bringing aliens to our house!"

"he was being attacked!"

"you know, I don't care, just as long as my house isn't destroyed." Nani turned around and walked out, "Get to bed Lilo, school is tomorrow."

Lilo sighed and stood up, "thanks for helping Jumba."

"Any time Lilo," Jumba said, "see you tomorrow."

Lilo nodded and walked out, going back to the house, being careful not to wake up anyone who was asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Lilo woke up with a yawn, "what time is it?" she muttered, picking up her alarm clock, "Oh crap, I'm late!" she jumped up and started getting dressed. Putting on light blue tank top and a floral print skirt, she put on her shoes and picked up her backpack.

"LILO!" 

"I'm coming!" Lilo shouted, going down the lift, and running into the kitchen, she grabbed a pop tart and ran outside, "I'll see you at lunch Nani!" she said, running down the dirt road to get to the bus, "Wait!" she shouted as it started to pull away, 'hold on!" she got to the street but the bus was already, she sighed, "guess I'm walking." She muttered, she started walking down the street, she heard a horn honk and a red Porsche pulled up, Myrtle leaned out, "you walkin' again weirdlo!" she shouted.

Lilo didn't listen to her, she just kept walking.

Myrtle started to speed up, as she past Lilo she opened her door and hit Lilo, making her fall, she drove away laughing.

Lilo stood up and looked down, trying not to cry, she stood up and dusted herself off, she picked up her bag and started to walk again.

"Lilo!" someone shouted, she turned and saw Victoria running over, she wasn't the freckle-faced girl that she used to be, she had grown to be a beautiful young woman, and unlike Lilo, she chose to flaunt it, wearing the skin tight clothes that complemented her figure. Her hair was tied back in a ponytail and she ha contact that made her eye color green, "how's it goin?"

"It's goin' good Vicky," Lilo said, "I guess you missed the bus too?'

"Yeah," she said, "but at least we can walk together right?"

Lilo nodded, "so, how are you and… what was his name again?"

"Royce," Vicky said, "and we're doing good, he's one of the reasons I'm late, if you know what I mean."

"Okay, too much information." Lilo said.

Vicky laughed, "You're way too innocent!" she said.

"Oh shut up." She said.

Gambit woke up and looked around, he saw Sparky beside him, "Human need to wakey wake." Sparky said.

Gambit sat up, "what time is it?"

"Sun rise." Sparky said.

Gambit nodded, he stood up, "thank you for your help." 

"I help more!" he said, "I take you to Lilo, she good at helping others."

"Lilo? Lilo Pelekai?"

Sparky nodded, "she not far from here.'

"Well what are we waiting for? Lets go." Gambit took a step forward, but his leg buckled and he fell, Sparky caught him, "I help you get there." He said.

"Yeah, that would help." He muttered, he pulled his sword out and used it as a type of crutch, together the two made their way down the dirt path, "so… what are you?" he asked Sparky.

"Experiment 221." Sparky said, the rest of the trip was made in silence, they came into view of a large house, "Lilo live here." He said, "she come back soon."

"Thanks Sparky," Gambit said, "I'll get there from here on my own."

"Okay." Sparky said, zipping away from him.

Gambit limped to the house and climbed up the stairs, he opened the door and looked around, everyone was gone, the house was dark and quiet, Gambit limped through the house and couldn't find anyone, "guess I'll have to wait." He said, he tried to keep walking but his leg gave again, "Damn it!" he growled, looking down at his leg, the gash on it was bleeding profusely, he dragged himself towards an open doorway and nudged it open with his head, "I'm guessing this is the bathroom." He muttered looking around, he picked up a towel on the ground and tied it just above the wound, he leaned back against the cabinet and looked up at the ceiling, he was out of breath and Dizzy, "hope she gets here soon…" he muttered.

Lilo walked into her house, she didn't get to come home for lunch, neither had Nani and Nani also wouldn't be back until late that night, "by myself again." She muttered, walking towards her room until she heard a small crash, she turned around quickly, looking around, she ran into the kitchen and grabbed a frying pan, gripping it with two hands like it was a baseball back, "hello?" she asked softly, she heard something rustling around in the bathroom, she squeaked a little and jumped back, "I…I have a weapon and I'm not afraid to use it!" she shouted, _god I sound lame, _she thought, the door started to slowly open, Lilo got closer and as soon it was fully open she ran forward and closed her eyes, bringing the frying pan down.

'OW!" someone shouted, she opened her eyes and looked down, seeing the boy from the Council meeting, "you!" she shouted, "you gave me a freaking heart attack!"

"And you gave me a concussion!" he muttered, rubbing his head.

"Why are you in my house!"

"I needed help," he said, "you were the only person that I knew on this planet."

Lilo sighed, then noticed his wounds, "oh my god! What happened?"

"Got attacked while trying to get away from those fucking Crogs."

"How'd you get away?"

"Some 'experiment' that lived in the lighthouse, called himself Sparky."

"Good old sparky." She said with a smile, she looked at his leg, "hold on." She said, running into the kitchen and grabbing the medical kit, she ran back and pulled out some gauze and alcohol, "This is going to hurt." She warned.

"This won't hurt." He said, "I'm a warrior, i don't have pain!" 

Lilo opened the bottle and poured some of it on the wound.

'OW SON OF A BITCH!" Gambit shouted, holding his leg.

"I told you it was going to hurt." Lilo said, starting to wrap his leg, "Do you have any other wounds?"

"I don't think so," he said. "My leg was the worst."

Lilo nodded, "I heard about what happened…" 

'Yeah," he said, 'our last battle cruiser was destroyed…and so were a lot of my comrades."

"I found one of them," she said, 'he was pretty beaten up…but he's alive."

"Who was it?"

"Someone named Dorthir, he'd lost his arm in a fight, he's down at Jumba's ship being healed."

"At least he survived." He said, "I don't think I ever introduced myself to you, I'm Gambit Stoik."

Lilo smiled, "I'm Lilo Pelekai."

Gambit smirked, "is there somewhere I could rest?" he asked, "the walk over here took a lot out of me."

"Um…I guess you could rest up in my room," she said, helping him up, taking him to the lift, it took them to her room where she put him in her bed, "I'm going to be downstairs," she said, 'if you need anything…just yell…"

"Thank you Ms. Pelekai." He said, lying down on the bed.

Lilo nodded and walked back to the lift, "what am I going to do now?" she muttered to herself.


End file.
